The Truth In a Lost Love
by ZisisGirl23
Summary: This is from the Cask of Amanotillado. There are three sides of the story, the protagonist, the antagonist and The Truth. This story tells the truth about Montressor, and Fortunato and what really happened! Enjoy! Reviews please!


Anila Yoganathan

"**The Truth in a Lost Love" from Edgar Allan Poe's "Cask of Amontillado"**

November 18, 1864

Final Entry

Another day has gone by from that night. The night I found out the truth about my two best friends. The night everything ended in my happy filled life. The night that caused me to lose two pieces of my four pieces of my heart. The night Alexander, my husband at the time and I try to forget but it's embedded in our minds. Sometimes I wonder if it is even healthy to make sense of what happened, but in this journal I shall try my best not to cry and pour my heart on this paper. Someday someone will know the truth about what happened in the bedroom of my dear friend Lucinda Montresor's home. The night the truth was relieved.

Fortunato had never been the most comfortable person to be around, what with him being a wealthy noble and a snob at that. The man was utterly rude at times, but my dear Lucy loved him still. They had never married, though Fortunato had proposed many times. Lucy had always had an excuse, but even she could not help but notice the hunger that kept growing in Fortunato's eyes every time she walked by.

The night took place in the middle of carnival. Alex, Lucy, Fortunato had all been dressed in costumes and we had been drinking the day and night away. Before we knew it was two in the morning. Lucy had been the most drunk of us all, and Fortunato had seen a chance. Not that I had cared I knew Lucy wanted him, so it seemed fine. At the same time Alex and I were otherwise occupied by each other.

The next day Alex and I were as giddy as ever, when Lucy came out of Fortunato's house, she was not in the least bit happy. She stormed off with anger shoving passed us. Fortunato had come out with a look of shock on his face. When he saw us he shook his head and went back into his mansion. That night the festivities continued but I then overheard a quite odd conversation-taking place between my two good friends.

"This is ridiculous _woman_!" Fortunato scowled at Lucy, he emphasized on the word "woman".

"Fortunato, please come home with me tonight. We are still the same." She pleaded. Ah a lovers quarrel. So I thought.

"My dear, things have quite changed since last night, I believe we both know that for a fact." He said back

"Don't be stupid, nothing has changed you are a fool to even think so." With that she stomped off. I studied Fortunato in his clown costume; the man could not looked more horrid. . He went over to the bar and ordered some very very strong wine. The man would definitely be drunk tonight.

The festivities carried on and at about midnight I found a drunk Fortunato leaning against Lucy who was carrying him home. She had a weird look on her face. She stopped momentarily and pulled something out of her stockings, and whispered something in Fortunato's ear. I saw a flash of silver but then it was gone. It was a knife. What was dear Lucinda doing? I followed them to Lucy's home I came in through the back. Along the way I had grabbed Alex who was now sober when I mentioned the mysterious knife. We snuck in through the back and heard voices from Lucinda's room. The Montresor mansion wasn't nearly as grand as Fortunato's but it was still nice. When we came to the room we hear shouts from inside. We didn't dare go in, but we did look through the crack and listened carefully.

"Lucy you're being ridiculous." Fortunato pleaded in a worried voice.

"You know too much my dear Fortunato." She said seductively. She was sharpening the knife and didn't look up at Fortunato who was tied down to the bed. What was she doing?

"Darling, I wont breath a word, I swear it!" He cried

"Oh I know you wont, because after tonight no one will know. What a shame, I did very much care for you, but your stunt shall cost you dearly." She said an indifferent voice, not even flinching.

"Please, please, you must believe me. That's how relationships are built."

"Yes and I did trust you, but you nearly raped me!" She cried. I almost gasped but Alex clamped his hand over my mouth. We continued to watch with wide eyes.

"But I didn't!" At that my dear Lucy pounced at him, holding the knife to his throat, this was when Alex barged the door open.

"Lucinda! This is ridiculous, the man deserves a trial, but this is absurd!" He roared.

"Stay out of this Alex! This man has violated me and knows my secret!"

"Lucy, please. Don't do this!" I cried but then Fortunato spoke.

"The woman will not stop, but before she does kill me you must know something my friends." He said. Lucy hissed at him to be quiet. But his last words in this world shocked everyone into silence, only the blood gushing out of his jugular sounded in the room.

"She is a man…." It stayed that way for a few minutes but then Lucinda, or whoever he was lunged at Alex. She had him pinned to the floor but just as she was about to murder him I did the unthinkable I slammed a china teapot against his head and he fell on my Alex, blood oozing from his head. I pulled him off and helped up Alex. We just stared at our two former friends. We didn't speak afterwards but we cleaned up the mess. Throwing the bodies into the Montresor catacombs. After that night nothing was the same. Alex had left me a month later. After three months I still cannot forget all that has happened. I do not know where my beloved husband went off to but his last words told me that he wanted ….I cannot bear to write it.

Now I alone in Italy bear the burden of this truth. A Lonely humbled widowed mother. Once my baby girl has grown I too will pass, but someday some one will know. Because this diary will be found in the catacombs of my home whose winery is famous. And when they all know the truth, then maybe someday I can forgive my friends, for what happened and myself.

Words of Laurena Angioli-

Loving wife of Alexanger Angioli-

& Mother of Lucinda Fortunata Angioli


End file.
